Unexpected
by Emmerbella
Summary: The story revolves around Selia, the daughter of Aoba and Noiz. She leaves German to visit Midorijima in order to learn more about her parents history and her own. One Day while she is out collecting items for an upcoming rhyme battle, she meets the most unexpected of characters.


**This is my first story. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>She was the most beautiful baby. Blue hair like her father. Deep greens eyes like her other father. She was quiet too. She only ever cried when she wanted something to eat or when she needed a diaper change. The Perfect child. Aoba held his baby girl in his arms and slowly rocked her. " She's perfect in every way" he whispered and looked up at Noiz, who had been watching from the doorway. "She looks just like you" he replied and walked over putting his hands on Aoba's shoulders. He peeked down and look at her, admiring how peaceful she looked when she was sleeping. It put him at ease. " I would like to hold her." Noiz looked away and blushed. He rarely asked to hold her in fear that he would scare or drop her. Aoba chuckled and nodded, handing her over to him. Noiz held her gently and continued to rock her just as Aoba had been. He remembered when Aoba and himself had decided they wanted a baby. It was 3 years after Noiz had decided to take Aoba with him to Germany, His parents owned a research center that specialized in gene splicing and genetics. So when Noiz approached them with the idea of having a baby with another male, they quickly agreed. It was a long process. Aoba was unsure in the beginning but eventually started to warm up to the idea. Vile after vile of collected semen from both of them and days of extracting DNA from each sample and fusing them together, they finally got what they wanted; a baby. A test tube baby, but a baby nonetheless. Noiz' parents told them that the baby would grow like any other child but at a much faster rate, growing to the point of a matured adult in the time it took any other child to reach adolescence. Aoba was unsure of what his in-laws were telling him but he promised he would love the child no matter what. Everyday, Aoba would visit the growing fetus, read it books and play music out loud. Sometime he would even sing to it. He was ecstatic when he found out they were having a girl and would often go out to look for clothes she might like. Selia. That was the name Aoba had whispered one morning before he left to visit her. " Huh?" Noiz looked at him. "Selia" Aoba said again. "I want to name her Selia". Noiz thought about it for a while and wanted nothing more then to give Aoba whatever he wanted. "Sure" he replied, at which Aoba smiled brighter then Noiz had ever seen before . Aoba then walked up to him, cheeks flushed and kissed him on the mouth. "Thank you" he whispered before quickly walking out the door.<p>

It's been 7 years since that time. Aoba looked at his daughter and frowned, "Are you sure you want to do this, Selia?" He was rather displeased with the idea she had proposed to Noiz and himself. Go to Midorijima to learn about her history? Why on earth would she want to do such a thing? He frowned again. " I need to do this dad," she looked up at him and smiled " I want to know where you and dad came from, I want to know what you experienced." She gave him a tight hug, " I'm an adult now, and I want to see things for myself." Aoba hugged her back but didn't stop frowning. "I know you've matured quickly baby, but you're still just a young kid. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you and I wasn't there." He pulled away and looked into her deep green eyes, " You're not just some normal person. People could come after you and harm you." Selia looked away. "I'm going to do this dad. I want to do this." She stepped away from Aoba and looked at him with a straight face ," I want you to support me." With that said, she walked away from him and disappeared down the hall.

Aoba sighed and rolled over in bed. He pressed himself against Noiz' back and took a deep breath. "Something wrong?" the voice facing away from him spoke, startling Aoba. "Oh, I thought you were sleeping." Noiz rolled over to face him. "I'm awake." His eyes seemed to look right into Aoba's soul, his green eyes were piercing. " I'm afraid for Selia. I'm afraid she might get caught up in the wrong crowd or be harassed by some thugs, or Toue might still be alive and find her." Tears started to well up in his eyes. Noiz grabbed Aoba and brought him into a hug. " She's going to be alright. If she's anything like you, she'll be able to kick some serious ass" he smirked and kissed him passionately. Aoba broke away and took a deep flustered breath. "Well if shes anything like you, she's going to be smart and cunning and-" he started tearing up again and couldn't finish. "You're such a crybaby..." Noiz scoffed and went into another passionate kiss. "...besides she's an adult. Even though she grew fast she is technically 18 now, and if she wants to explore and learn about where we came from then I guess we should let her." Aoba looked hard at Noiz but couldn't deny what his lover said was true. He needed to let her explore, to let her grow into her own, and if she needed him then he would be there in a heartbeat. "You're right" he smiled at Noiz and crawled on top of him. Aoba put his hands below the blanket ,causing Noiz to flinch. "Cold hands" Noiz breathed, but soon the cold turned into passionate heat as the night seemed to fade away.

Over the next few days, there was tension between Aoba and Selia until the day that she was supposed to leave finally arrived. "You have everything packed? And you didn't forget anything right?" Aoba's voice was shaky as he spoke. " Yes, dad. I have everything." Selia sighed and half smiled at her panicked father. "Dad, it's going to be okay. I'll call you as soon as I get there and everyday after. I promise." She moved in to give him a tight hug while Aoba kissed the top of her head and patted down her long blue hair that matched his own. "I'll call you on the coil as often as I can" her voice whispered against his chest, "I love you, baby. Don't forget that." She pulled away and looked up at him. " I know dad. I love you too." She smiled and hugged him again. "Well, don't forget about me" Noiz chimed in from behind Aoba. Selia moved away from Aoba and went to Noiz, hugging him tight. "If anyone messes with you, give them hell" he chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "You know I will, dad." Noiz and Aoba watched as she headed towards the doors of the airport. "Also, I arranged for someone to pick you up when you get there." Aoba yelled to her as she gave one last glance to her fathers' before walking through the doors. Aoba put his arm around Noiz, "You think she will be okay?" Noiz smiled at Aoba. "Of course. She's our girl." With that said, they got into the car and drove home.

The plane ride was surprisingly soothing. Selia put her head back on the seat and looked out the window. This was her first time being on a plane. Her first time going anywhere for that matter. She couldn't believe that she was actually about to leave her home in Germany to set out into a world unknown. The thought scared her of course, but she was more excited than anything. She closed her eyes and tried to envision what it would be like when she finally got there. She couldn't help but smile. Before she knew it she had slipped into the world of unconsciousness, dreaming about a land unknown.

Several hours later she was awoken by the sound of the captain announcing their arrival in Midorijima. Immediately, she was wide awake and glancing out the window at the world below. She was in complete awe as she looked at the some-what cramped island. She could see that half of the island looked like a residential area while the other half was covered in sky scrapers and fancy looking building, all surrounded by enormous stone walls. "Look its the old platinum Jail." She could hear the whispers from people sitting somewhere behind her. "Platinum Jail..." she repeated to herself, just to see what it would feel like on her tongue. Her parents had never mentioned a Platinum Jail, just that half the island was more fancy than the other.

The Plane landed with minimal difficulty,she exited into the terminal and looked around. Many signs were in a language she couldn't read very well. Although she had been brought up in a half Japanese household, the majority of the time she spoke German. She was immediately regretting not talking to her father in Japanese more. Selia sighed before going down to baggage claim where she noticed a man holding a sign with her name written on it. "I'm Selia" she said as she approached the man who was dressed in a fine traditional mens' Kimono. He had a long scar across his nose and held a large sword on his back. He was handsome despite the age in his face. "Aoba sent me to pick you up. I'm Koujaku. Nice to meet you." His voice was smooth as butter and he gave her a wide smile. "Just call me Uncle Koujaku." He started to laugh to himself. His laugh rumbled deep in his chest, almost like a song. Selia smiled and grabbed her bag before she followed Koujaku out of the airport**. **She could feel the heat brush her face as she stepped out into the sun. She looked around at all the hustle and bustle going on around her as she followed Koujaku. Buildings masked in flawless panes of glass towered above her and cars of every shape and size sped by. The airport was located in the middle of the old platinum Jail, so everywhere she looked was a scene straight out of a millionaires dream. She held her breath as she took in the sights and smells around her. The people were dressed in a way she had never known and the smell of the city was clean. She could see in the distance the giant stone walls that touched the edge of the sky. It was a sight she had been longing to see her entire life. Eventually they stopped at a small fancy red sports car. She threw her things in the back and opened the passenger door, greeted by a small red bird with beads around its neck. "Hello, little one" said the allmate with a high voice. "Oh. Hello there." Selia smiled and got into the car. "Thats my allmate Beni" Koujaku spoke for the bird. "He's a little hot tempered, so be careful." he started to chuckle as Beni flew over and landed on his shoulder. " Welcome to Midorijima, Selia." Koujaku smirked without turning his head to her before putting the car into drive and speeding off.


End file.
